


Grace

by MOBAge_Hell



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Femslash Febuary, Prompt: Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOBAge_Hell/pseuds/MOBAge_Hell
Summary: Yet here she is, watching a canvas of white robes flutter by. The woman is like a brushstroke that had been described: ethereal, beautiful, but with an unfaltering purpose.(Or, Titania meets someone in Askr)





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I technically wrote this a million years ago but it fit really well with the prompt and I've been having issues with the rest of the fic so here you go have the good part :v

It's like a dream when Titania first sees her.

A trail of white is nearly missed. She looks again and there's a waterfall of ink that turns as a woman of grace moves.

She vaguely recalls a conversation, one with a swordsman who’s mane rivaled the beast laguz back home. He had talked about calligraphy: an art of writing that required a steady hand and a steady heart. She was skeptical such a simple task could be considered an art let alone a tool to prepare for battle.

Yet here she is, watching a canvas of white robes flutter by. The woman is like a brushstroke that had been described: ethereal, beautiful, but with an unfaltering purpose. In some ways it reminds Titania of Greil. But where he was a storm, this woman is a river. She brings an air of tranquility, but the mercenary cannot ignore the current that lies underneath, ready to sweep away those that do not respect her power.

The woman is gone now, but Titania can still taste a stream at the back of her mouth. Her thoughts turn wistful when it eventually dries up.


End file.
